U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,050 describes a catalyst composition for mild hydrocracking employing medium pore ZSM-5 zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,928 relates to a hydrocracking catalyst from thermally treated and rare earth loaded faujasite zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,822 describes a catalyst composition for hydrocracking employing boron substituted beta zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,169 relates to a catalyst composition composed of a porous, inorganic refractory oxide in intimate combination with crystalline aluminosilicate Y zeolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,328 relates to a hydrocracking catalyst based on USY zeolite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,964 describes a mid-barrel catalyst based on rare earth pillard clay. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,648 describes a hydrocarbon conversion process with pillard clay silica substituted alumina. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,411 describes a hydrocarbon conversion process with fluorided beidellite clay and pillaring with rare earth, aluminium, ZrO, TiO2, CrO, Al2O3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,453 refers to a hydrocracking catalyst based on beta zeolite and pillard clay. U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,261 describes a catalyst composition for hydrocracking employing clay and dioctahedral polysilicate.
In light of the above mentioned prior art processes there is a need to develop an improved catalyst for converting hydrocarbon feeds to diesel range fuel product.